Split Minds
by FallenHuntr
Summary: A warrior from another realm is sent to Ylisse. There's just one problem with this. Why are there two of him? Features: MC split into two. Rated T.


**Hey There.**

 **I Hope You Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.**

* * *

 **{Name} Alpha|Beta**

 **{Sex} Male**

 **{Race} Human**

 **{Description}**

 **A Otherworlder who's mind, and body has been split in two. Due to originally being the same person, they look almost exactly alike.**

 **{Appearance}**

 **[Alpha] A young man with short black hair, light skin, and grey eyes. Wears leather armor, with Iron pauldrons. Wields a thin longsword.**

 **[Beta] A young man with short black hair, light skin, and grey eyes. Wears leather armor, with Iron gauntlets. Wields a wide greatsword.**

 **{Skills}**

 **[Blink] Alpha moves a small distance instantly, leaving a after-image.**

 **[Bulk] Beta temporarily becomes strong enough to lift a boulder.**

 **{Abilities}**

 **[Gemini: Pawn] Creates Eight orbs, that hone in on target(s), creating a large explosion.**

 **[Gemini: Knight] Slashes at the target, before teleporting behind them, and slashing again.**

 **[Gemini: Rook] Does twelve full spins, in the span of two seconds.**

 **[Gemini: Bishop] Creates a shield impenetrable to projectiles, and magic.**

 **[Gemini: Queen] Enhances body, and senses by ten.** **  
**

 **[Gemini: King] Alpha, and Beta become one once more for a minute.**

* * *

 **[Prologue|Beta Pov]**

We were once a single person at one point of our life. After we arrived in this world, our original body was split into two beings. I do wander sometimes, what would have happened if we had never split? Whatever the case, I am quite satisfied with our life right now.

Ah, how forgetful, and rude I am to not introduce myself. I am Beta, twin brother of Alpha, though to call him my brother is a bit farfetched. As I had started off, my brother, and I were once one person, a young man who went by the name of Lin'Qo. The original was originally a captain of a rebellion, known as the Infinite Rebellion, but that is nothing of importance.

When we had first arrived in this world, we had been at the brink of death, the original having been cut down by a passing Templar beforehand. Luckily for us, a small family of merchants had happened upon us, and had nursed us back to health. Unwilling to accept their generosity, we swore ourselves to their service, until we could pay off our debt. Unable to change our minds, the merchants accepted.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _"We thank you." Alpha said, as we both bowed, head facing the ground. I heard the father of the merchants release a sigh._

 _"It was nothing. Really." The man insisted. We looked up, as one, and stared at the man. A small sweatdrop fell from the man's forehead. The merchants wife giggled beside him, her vibrant red hair going well with her expression._

 _"Regardless. We owe you all a debt. What do you wish in return for helping us?" I asked. The man looked put off, for a moment, before coughing in his hand._

 _"Um..." He trailed off, making his wife release a brief giggle. She stared at us with a kind look in her eye._

 _"You don't owe us anything." She said to us. We tilted our head in opposite directions._

 _"... Are you sure?" Alpha asked. She nodded, getting a sigh from him, and the father._

 _"... If that's the case then. Thank you for taking care of us." He said, dropping his head back down. I easily lifted a fist, and slammed it casually down on his head. He gave a startled cry of pain, as he clutched the area, I had punched. The woman was staring at us with a mischievous look in her eye, as the man looked extremely startled at my action._

 _"Agh! Why?!" Alpha cried, tears visible. I gave him a blank stare._

 _"Stupid." I stated. He had a shocked look, as he looked down, ignoring the pain, as a small black cloud appeared above him, releasing rain above him. Ignoring him, I turned to the man, and woman._

 _"Since you won't accept anything in return, and we wish to pay off our debt, then there is only one thing left to do." I stated, looking at them serious. Alpha looked up from the ground, with the same look, along with the comical bump on his head. placing our left arm behind our back, and our right arm around our gut, we bowed lower, until we were almost touching the ground._

 _"Until the day, our debt is settled, we swear our services to your cause." We uttered as one. When we were one, we had seen many do the same, as we did as they pledged themselves to many Daimyo's. When we had finished our vow, we as one stared back at the couple, with serious expressions. The two had shocked looks n their faces, when they had heard our vow._

 _"Y-Your just making a joke right?" The man asked, stuttering slightly. We narrowed our eyes at the man in response, making him take a hesitant step back. His wife on the other hand, only let out a surprised 'Oh!'. This was the day our service to the merchants began._

 **[Flashback]**

* * *

It has been two months since that day, and after a few days of tension, we had ended up becoming friends to the merchants. Of course, we hadn't forgotten about our predicament, so after being left on our own one night, we discussed about it.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _"..." Alpha stared at me, with a blank expression. We sat in a clearing, the stars shimmering above us._

 _"..." I stared back, also with the same expression. The sounds of crickets in the background creating a calming atmosphere._

 _"... Who're you anyways?" Alpha asked, breaking the silence. I stared blankly, at his question._

 _"... That question was very stupid." I stated calmly. Alpha's eye twitched at the remark._

 _"... Maybe it is, but still. Indulge me." He said releasing a sigh. I gave him a blank stare, before looking up thoughtfully._

 _"... I remember being someone called Lin'Qo, but the memories having many gaps between them." I replied, looking at his surprised stare._

 _"... I remember the same thing. I also remember being a man called Lin'Qo, along with having gaps in my memories." He said still surprised. Blinking, I scratched my chin._

 _"... Then, that would mean..." I trailed off._

 _"We are Lin'Qo, but split." Alpha deduced. With a shrug, I the two of us accepted the explanation. Alpha stared at me with a thoughtful look on his face, while I stared blankly back._

 _"Now that we know who each other are, we should have a way of interacting with each other first. A name perhaps?" He suggested. I nodded, while raising a hand._

 _"If that's the case, I already have an idea." I said, making him raise an eyebrow. He rolled his hand, motioning for me to continue._

 _"Since we are one, and the same, I suggest we take up code names. Since I do not enjoy speaking, nor interacting much, you should be called Alpha. Seeing as you seem to be naturally active." I suggested. He nodded, with a satisfied look. Opening his eyes, he stared at me with slight confusion._

 _"Then... What will your name be?" He asked. I coughed into a hand._

 _"Beta." I stated. He hummed, accepting the response._

 _"Second-In-Command, but otherwise the follower. I guess I can work with that." He said looking to the stars thoughtfully. I nodded to him, before gesturing back to the sleeping couple we had sworn our services to._

 _"Should we return to them?" I asked. He shook his head, crossing his arms._

 _"No. We must ensure they are safe. To do that, we shall set up a watch schedule. I'll take first watch." He said. I wordlessly nodded, before walking over to the wagon, leaning on one of its sides, closing my eyes._

 **[Flashback]**

* * *

The night had passed by peacefully that night. We ended up traveling with them around what we had learned to be called Ylisse for the two months. It was only at the end of the second month, we had learned they in-fact had a family. They were going to stop at one more village, before heading back. During the two months, the two of us had picked up a pair of two-handed weapons.

Alpha had decided to use a longsword, which blade extended just about two-thirds of the wagon. Despite being two-handed, it was made of a light metal, so he could carry it with a single hand easily. The sword itself had only a single edge, but had two fangs near the hilt of the sword.

I myself had opted to use a greatsword. Unlike Alpha, I had my blades' width be as wide as a wagon wheel. My greatsword didn't have a tip like a regular sword, instead being flat, and square. Like Alpha, my weapon had two fangs, on on both sides of my blade near the tip. The two of us, had decided to focus on specific areas, his being speed, while mine was strength.

Due to our focus on our specific paths, we had discovered a technique, unique to the two of us. For Alpha, his was a technique called **[Blink]** , allowing him to reach short distances, while leaving a after-image. For myself, I had gained the technique known as **[Bulk]**. This allowed me to temporarily increase my strength to the point, where I could easily pick up a boulder. We had also learned, we could use each others technique as well, but couldn't use them at the same time.

Anyways, back to the original topic, we were only a hour away from the town, the merchant couple lived. Speaking of them, we had learned that the man was called Gerard, and the woman being Anna.

Gerard was a thin man, wearing only a brown tunic, with black pants, black boots, and brown gloves. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Anna had long vibrant red hair, which she wore into a ponytail, red eyes, and light skin. She wore a green tunic, with a beige coat with large orange buttons. When not on the art, she always had a large bag, stuffed to the brim with items.

The town was in sight, but there was a problem. There was a large camp, of what seemed to be bandits between us, and the town. Once we were halfway towards the camp, a rather muscular man walked out. He had tanned skin, a bald head, and a large scar running down from his forehead, to his chin, going down his right eye.

"Oi! Your Passing Into Our Turf! Give Us All Your Valuables, And Maybe We'll Let You Live!" The man sneered, as the men behind them laughed. Sitting near the group of men, was a small group of terrified townsmen, all tied, and gagged. Out of the group, two girls had an uncanny resemblance to Anna. Turning to her, I saw her shocked, and fearful look. Next to her, Gerard had a furious look on his face, as he glared at the bandit leader. Glancing at us, he spoke.

"You two said, you'll fight for us right? Then I have an assignment for you." He spoke through gritted teeth. We narrowed our eyes, as we nodded glaring at the bandits with disgust.

"Kill them. Make them regret ever kidnapping our family, and friends." He said, most likely referring to the tied up captives. Nodding as one, we jumped off the wagon, unsheathing our weapons. Seeing us, getting ready to attack, the bandit sneered, before clicking his fingers. Eight bandits emerged from the trees, and shrubs around us, separating us from the bandit, and the captives.

"You shouldn't have done that." The bandit leader commented, before swiping his hand to the side.

"Kill 'Em!" He yelled, making the bandits run towards us, screaming battle cries. Glancing at each other, we both nodded, before rushing forward.

* * *

Rushing towards the first bandit, I stopped running once I was close, getting a confused grunt from the bandit. That grunt soon turned to a squeal of pain, as I turned, swinging my sword to the left, leaving a deep gash in the mans' gut. The man went down, clutching his wound fruitlessly, as blood gushed out. Releasing a angered yell, another bandit ran towards me, aiming to cut open my face. Unfortunately for the bandit, he had forgotten about my brother.

Alpha appeared from behind, as he cleanly pierced the bandits gut, stabbing directly at the heart. The bandit could only let out a gurgle, as he fell forward, dead before he touched the ground. After nodding to me, he turned, and ran off sprinting towards a trio of bandits. With two down, and hopefully the trio as well, only three bandits remained. Hearing the death cries of the trio of bandits confirmed my thoughts.

Gripping my sword, I tilted my head, gesturing for the remaining three to attack, one they did with fervor. Running with reckless abandon, the three tried slashing me at three different angles, Unfortunately for them, they did so near my face, meaning all I had to do was lean out of the way. When they had finished their attack, they were on one leg, trying to balance themselves, giving me an opening to strike. Taking a step back, I turned, swinging my sword. St\topping halfway, I spun the other way doing a full spin, and with the momentum, managing to bisect all three bandits horizontally.

As the three dying bandits released their final breaths, I heard the bandit leader yell in anger. Turning towards him, I froze. The bandit leader had both of his hands, gripping the throats of the two girls, who I had believed to be Anna's relatives. The two girls must have somehow escaped, and tried to defeat the bandit leader. Their faces were of various shades of blue, as they tried to get air back into their lungs. Rushing forward, the two of us ran to try, and save the two. The bandit leader, turned facing us, as he heard us rushing towards him. With a scoff, he shifted his head.

"Get them." He stated, as four more bandits rushed forward meeting us in the middle. Without hesitation, I took a step forward, and spun, swinging my blade, and cutting off the upper part of one bandits head. As the body slumped forward, Alpha rushed forward, taking his blade, and piercing two bandits in the gut at the same time. Pulling out his blade just as quickly, he slashed the two bandits neck, killing them almost immediately. The final bandit had stopped his charge, staring at us fearfully.

The man turned to run, but couldn't as when he had hesitated, I had taken the time to run forward, aiming my blade straight ahead. The flat end of the blade had ended up cutting through the nape of the mans neck, severing the head from the body. The fearful face of the bandit now remained on the severed head eternally, as it sat on top of my blade.

The bandit leader let out another frustrated cry, as he threw the two girls behind him, cracking his neck, as he did so. By now, only a pair of bandits remained, both hovering from behind, shivering as they did. The bandit leader, pulled out a large axe, and yelled.

"I'll Mount Your Head On My Wall, Or I'm Not Vexar Bloodchurner!" He bellowed, as he rushed forward. Alpha sprinted forward, reaching him first. Aiming his sword, he tried piercing Vexar's shoulder, only for the larger man to dodge with surprising agility. He swung his axe, aiming for Alpha's head, only for him to duck, and leap out of the way. Taking his place, I blocked his attack, before pushing his axe off of my blade.

I feinted at his chest, making him block with his axe, also coincidentally blocking his vision. While he was distracted, I spun, swinging low, striking at both of his knees. Vexar let out a cry of pain, as blood spurted from his wounds, making him drop his axe. Immediately taking advantage of the moment, Alpha rushed forward jumping into the air. Understanding on what he was doing immediately, I held my sword to the side, right where he was to land. The moment he landed on said blade, He crouched, as I spun around, swinging into the air.

As he flew into the air, I saw him do a wheel spin, as he fell, aiming his sword straight towards Vexar's face. When the bandit moved to dodge, I kicked him on one of his knees, making him freeze, before howling in pain. His howl was ended swiftly, when Alpha's longsword struck straight through the bandits mouth, coming out of the mans nape. Flipping off the sword, and landing on the ground, Alpha pulled out his weapon from the now deceased Vexar, and swung his blade to the side, flicking the saliva, blood, and anything else off. I did the same.

The remaining two bandits immediately ran off, once Vexar had fallen, so there wasn't much I could do about them. Turning to face the captive villagers, I saw Gerard, and Anna rush forward. Anna rushed to the other lookalikes, while Gerard went to free the others. We swiftly rejoined the two merchants, as they hugged the life out of the two lookalikes. The newly freed townsmen tensed, when we approached swords unsheathed making us stop. Gerard turned, and waved a hand. We both nodded, before sheathing our weapons getting sighs of relief from the townsmen.

An elderly man walked up to the two of us, and gave us a smile.

"Thank you travelers for saving us." He said, smiling all the while. Alpha, and I glanced at each other, before Alpha spoke.

"We aren't travelers." He said, getting a confused look from the old man.

"If you aren't travelers, then why did you save us?" He asked curious. I looked up, while Alpha continued.

"We owe a life-debt to the merchant Gerard, and the merchant Anna. When they told us to kill the bandits, that is what we did." He explained. The elderly man had a look of surprise, which soon turned to happiness.

"Then that means... As long as they remain, then you two will defend our townsmen once more?" He asked, hopefully. Alpha turned to me, making me nod. I turned to the hopeful elder, and spoke.

"Yes." I stated, making the old man release a happy laugh. Cheerful laughter was heard behind the old man, as well making us look over him. The villagers either heard it from our conversation, or from Anna, and Gerard because they had begun celebrating over getting new protectors, or something. Glancing over to Alpha, I noticed him nod back to me, as if wondering what was going to happen to us next.

Gerard waved us over, and once we had joined them, as one, we walked towards the town. Looking at the sign that hanged over it, it said.

 **Welcome To Southtown**

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **Note:**

 **Even though I posted this, it doesn't mean I'm going to neglect the other stories.**

 **The MC's are based off of Maplestory Class: Zero**


End file.
